


heros, demigods. whats the difference?

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alive Bianca di Angelo, Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), Crossover, Multi, Who doesnt, but not rly, hero course is one big class, im gay, jk, nico hates bakugo, nicos gay, nicos kinda the protag, pretend 1-b doesnt exist, screw u 1-a is twice as large, so much gay, thalia hates denki for no reason, the demigods have quirks instead of powers, they still have the same powers tho, this is obviously nico centric, will and recovery girl are bffs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: look, they didn't ask to be halfbloods.but maybe they'll do well as heroes seeking praise.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jirou Kyouka/Kaminari Denki, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	heros, demigods. whats the difference?

Bakugou threw a ball of paper at the back of Nico's head. "Oi, emo. Isn't it a little too bright for you to be out?" He snorted, a smirk that said "I'm not teasing you, I'm actually making fun of you." resting on his face. "Bakugou, leave him alone! The school didn't merge them with us for you to have more victims." Mina frowned. She liked how the "emo" kid looked the exact opposite of her. "Sorry. Didn't know it was vampire season. That your quirk, eh?" He snickered. "Shut up. I'm not intimidated by someone who picks on people he doesn't know just for the hell of it." Nico rolled his eyes and stared out into the window. It was rather bright outside.. he didn't like that.

"Tch. Right, I really should stick to useless Deku, hah?" That got the attention of Izuku, though he only slightly raised his head. "It's only their first day in this class! Leave them alone, kAcChaN." Denki laughed. "They need to learn who's in charge around here. The biggest, the strongest, and the coolest. Me!" He roared as he made explosions come out of his hands, though they quickly went out with a sizzle. "HAH?! WHAT THE HELL!?" He barked, looking around for the culprit. Messy black hair and sea green eyes stared cheekily back at him. "Told ya he wouldn't notice, wise girl." He grinned. "Oh, sorry about your water bottle by the way. It kinda.. emptied." 

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, SEAHORSE FACE? I'LL BLOW YOU TO BITS!" Bakugou threatened. "Seahorse? Rude. Braniac comes up with better insults." Percy frowned.

"Alright, listen up." Mr.Pink eye said. "As you know, class 1-B has been merged with 1-A due to.. difficulties. This means we'll have to do quirk assessments all over again.. yay." Aizawa said, though absolutely no excitement or emotion (besides boredom) showed on his face. The "veterans", as Nico had nicknamed them, groaned. 

"Get your track suits. Let's go."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone whispered in curiosity as they wondered what the newbie's quirks were. Funny how they probably had flashier quirks than the veterans.

"Former students, teach the newbies about every stage. I need a nap." was all Aizawa said before he rolled up in his sleeping bag.

Before anyone knew it, the veterans all had their fingers on their noses except for Iida and Momo. This didn't seem to bother them. "Alright! Listen up! The first test is a 50 meter dash! You must use your quirks to help you get through it as efficiently as possible! Do you understand!?" Iida commanded. A bunch of murmurs followed. "Great! Now, since Aizawa-Sensei is resting, we will go in alphabetical order! Seeing as I already have every name memorized, I say Annabeth Chase goes first!" Annabeth frowned. Then an idea struck her. "Go!" Iida yelled, and she suddenly disappeared! After a bit, she reappeared beside Iida once more. "Agh! What..!? There's no way to see how fast you ran! Unfair!" He chopped the air.

ANNABETH CHASE!

QUIRK: WISDOM. SHE HAS A ABNORMALLY HIGH IQ, AND CAN EFFECIENTLY CREATE STRAGETIES. SHE IS ALSO GREAT WITH WEAPONS.

Momo shrugged and wrote "?" on her clipboard. "Next is,,,,,, Frank Zhang." She announced. He grinned, and suddenly, a cheetah took his place. Before they knew it, it dashed across and was eventually was at the end point. 3? 5 seconds? Momo didn't know. She just guessed and put 3. 

FRANK ZHANG

QUIRK: SHAPESHIFTING. HE HAS THE ABILITY TO SHIFT INTO ANY ANIMAL AT WILL.

"Easy.." He sighed as a shorter girl with frizzy hair gave him a high five. _Frank has a pretty sick quirk.. It sort of scares me._ Nico thought.

**BALL THROW**

"Alright! You will now use your quirks to throw a ball as far as you can! Simple, right?" Momo announced. Jason Grace was called. He shrugged as he was handed the ball and breathed in. Then, suddenly it got so windy that Nico was sure he'd fall over. The ball bounced off the ground. 714.2 meters. _Not too shabby.._

Piper McLean was called next. She wasn't even handed the ball before she started talking. "Momo, Iida. You know, I've always admired you two from afar.. I've always been a huge fan. Give me,, about.. 100 meters. Impossible, but believable if there's a chance sensei doesn't know my quirk.." She soothed, and Nico found himself gagging at the lust in her voice. Even though most people, especially the men, looked as if Piper was the most beautiful woman who'd ever lived. She was pretty, but Nico didn't find himself attracted to her. His slight scowl of disgust told him to look away, and he did. He noticed a blonde headed boy who he'd particularly _never_ seen before. Even though it'd been two weeks of school, meaning 2 weeks of being around everyone, Nico never looked at anyone besides Percy. His power was fascinating. The blonde didn't seem lured in by her either, but he did have a look of confusion as he looked around. Blondie caught Nico's gaze and his confusion face turned more into a question. Nico rolled his eyes and shrugged, and swiftly looked away.

She got 97.8 meters.

**STANDING LONG JUMP**

Jumping across a sandbox. Easy.  
_Especially_ easy when Piper used her charmspeak to allow Nico whatever he requested, as a favor of course.

"I'll need two people for this. One at that end," Nico gestured to one side, "And another on that one." He said. Two people volunteered and did as told. Nico breathed in, though this was fairly easy for him and let go shortly after. He did a slight hop into someone's shadow, and disappeared. Everyone watched in confusion, until he appeared behind the other volunteer. "Peekaboo." Nico muttered from behind the girl and she jumped to the floor in fear. He frowned. "Sorry.. didn't mean to scare ya." He apologized, holding out a hand, knowing damn well he did. The girl took it, shaking, and shivered once she stood up. "You're so cold! And we're outside!" She pointed out. "Yeah. I noticed." He sighed, looking at the dead grass beneath his feet.

NICO DIANGELO

QUIRK: HADES!? HE HAS EVERY ABILITY OF THE GREEK GOD OF THE DEAD.. HADES. BRR!

His triumph ended when the annoying blonde guy from earlier looked him up and down, walking toward him. "Hey, death the kid! Thought you said you were a vampire! Instead, you're some lame ass ghost? This school is for heroes, not villains. I passed some creepy, dimly lit alley on the way here. Maybe you can train there." He yelled. Nico fell silent. Of course he said that. _Everyone was thinking it._ He swallowed, but maintained eye contact. "Gone quiet? Scared of me? Well, ya should be! Look at me like that one more time and I'll blast you to pieces!" He threatened. "What? The most you can do is blast my face off to make me.. not look like this. Not very heroic, though. You can't blast shadows into pieces, nor can you blast a ghost. That's not how they work. Don't you pay attention to your mommy's bedtime stories? Given by the way you're acting, she probably still reads them to you."

"YOU LITTLE SHIT! DIEEEE!!!!!!!!" Suddenly, Bakugou ran at him and held Nico by the collar. Bakugou's hand came insanely close to Nico's ear, and a _loud_ blast was made. Nico's ear popped and the world got a bit quieter. He struggled free and was dropped to the floor, uncomfortable with everyone's stares on him. "I'll kill you." Bakugou breathed, though Nico didn't feel a strong aura of death. Another explosion went off, but it was quickly cut short. "Eh!?" Bakugou yelled, and he then had a realization.

"KATSUKI BAKUGOU. AWAY." Aizawa glared, his hair flowing tremendously with little wind. Bakugou groaned, but followed the command. Aizawa crouched next to Nico. "You okay, kid?" Aizawa asked, but it seemed.. muffled. Nico's mind raced as he didn't understand. "..huh?" Nico muttered. Aizawa frowned. His expression calmed and he moved to his other side. "I asked if you were okay. Did he hurt you?" He asked, a bit louder. And clearer. Nico shook his head, wincing when it hurt. He held his hand up to his ear and his eyes grew large when a liquid met his palm. _blood_

"..Sensei." Nico gasped, looking at his palm in fear. "Holy.. THE QUIRK APPREHENSION TEST IS OVER. RETURN TO THE CLASSROOM AT ONCE. KATSUKI, YOU MAY FACE EXPULSION. GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, ALL OF YOU." Aizawa boomed. Everyone followed except one person. "Alright, DiAngelo, you can walk.. er, run, right? Follow me. Immediately." He softened, helping him up. They ran towards the main building with the others, as someone else followed. 

The doors of the school nurse opened at once. "Ah. Aizawa.. what has Midoriya done no--" She sighed, but jumped when it wasn't whoever that was. "Ah! A new one.. what seems to be the issue?" She smiled sweetly. Nico, however, was in excruciating pain. "An explosion happened right by his ear. It seemed to have ruptured his hearing and cartilage." Aizawa sat him down. "Oh, my, my, my.. I can't fix hearing but.. I may treat the wound." Recovery girl frowned empathetically. "Return to your students, Eraserhead. I'll take care of him." She gestured toward the door. He nodded and left, but shortly after, the blonde (not the one that screwed up Nico's hearing, but the charmspeak resister.) from before rushed in. 

"Sorry- I'm Will Solace! I get you're the nurse and everything, but I have a,,, less awkward healing quirk. Could I help around?" He shyly introduced himself as if he hadn't just crashed into the door. "..I don't see why not." Recovery Girl grinned, as Will seemed to slightly pump his fist in excitement. "Uh.. not to burst your bubble, glowstick, but I'm bleeding out here." Nico mumbled. Will frowned at the nickname. "Right.. forgot." He jeered. 

While Will bandaged the wound, Nico winced and tossed and tugged and pulled in discomfort. "Stop it. Your ear will fall off! You already feel dead enough!" Will hissed. Nico scowled. "Maybe if you hurried up I wouldn't be like this!" He said in return. When Nico noticed Will was putting everything away, he spoke up once more. "You done?" He groaned. Will, not looking in his direction, nodded. "Good." Nico said, and he slipped into the shadows. 

"Hey, wai--" Will turned around, only to find an empty bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk i got bored and decided this would be fun


End file.
